In the end
by GOD OF HAMNEES
Summary: A rebellious group from the UNSC discovers a new galaxy and has a really weird find there.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, and also new peeps. This is a Halo/RWBY crossover. Just wanted to make this for fun, and yeah. LET'S READ!_**

"Sir, should we go?" one hopeful pilot of the ship _Pain _asked his commanding officer, Lieutenant Kyle Jackson. "Why not, we should probably explore this galaxy" the lieutenant said in an unreadable tone that marked that he was nervous. "And besides. We can see if we can find anything to help with the war" "Yes sir" was the pilot's response, his voice was full of hope and worry.

Three days ago they discovered a new galaxy and ever since they'd been trying to access it. I should probably say that this is a group that is rebelling against the UNSC.

**Five hours later**

"Sir, should we enter the atmosphere of one?" the same pilot as before asked. "No. we're going to prepare a pelican with 9 titans on it" the CO said. (A titan is like a Spartan, an ogre is like an ODST, and a goblin is like a marine) "Yes sir" was once again the pilot's response.


	2. Huh?

**_Sorry for the short chapter last time, get bored of the boring stuff quick. Anyways, taking story requests, all due May 31_****_st_****_ at 8:00 central time. I probably should have clarified that they are not real titans, just that's what they're called. They stole some of the Spartan serum. Ogres and goblins are not real ogres and goblins, just that's what they're called. Please review for any of my mistakes. I thank Archwar for doing that. Anyways, that will be all today and I hope you will enjoy. LET'S READ!_**

The lieutenant was in a pelican with 8 other titans. They were headed towards a planet that they had just discovered. He was also with a scientist. The scientist asked him "we're in range to do a life check, do you want me to sir?" and the lieutenant replied with a stiff nod. The scientist did the life check and 10 minutes later he got the reports. "I'm picking up human life, animal DNA mixed with something else, and these 2 extremely strong bacteria" the egg-head said (Say egg-head said 10 times fast). The lieutenant asked the egg-head "what is the animal DNA mixed with?" "One of those 2 strong bacteria sir" the egg-head replied to his CO. "I'm also seeing that the other bacteria seems to be living inside most of the humans in the vicinity" then one of the titans asked "when are we gunna' be there!" "Any second now!" was what the pilot replied. That was, before some strange black and white creature with red eyes that looked like a bear jumped on top of the ship and killed the pilot. Kyle then yelled "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" which was what everyone did before they hit the ground.


	3. In the end 3

**_Hey guys! I know that I'm a really new author, and the fact that I have people who like my stories. It's making me cry. Literally. Anyways, I really am glad that I have people like that. But sometimes, I'm not sure that you guys like me (just kiddin'), so please leave a review, whether it be positive, negative, or just you hitting random letters and symbols and numbers. Well, let's go into the world of the mysterious Kyle! So LET'S READ!_**

When Kyle woke up, he heard ragged breathing, groaning, and he smelt something like a mixture of baby poop and fish. He opened his eyes and saw one of those bear-like things that attacked the pilot. Well, it was probably the same one. The bear was starting to prepare for attack, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was about to just let it take his life when he had a flashback. (To show that he's having a flashback I'll put one of the arrow thingy's at the beginning and end of the flashback. I'll also italicize it) _ "Six, don't let Noble fall" was what Kat said as she lay dying in Kyle's arms. Kyle was replying with a stuttery "b b but what about th-" "don't worry Six, it'll be okay. Just as a dying wish, tell me. What is you real name?" after a deep breath, Kyle said "Kyle" which Kat replied to with a "thank you", before seeing her eyes turn the color he saw most in eyes, grey. _then Kyle realized that he had to live, so he could carry on Noble. He fought off the bear thing and looked around for his teammates. He slowly found them, all but the pilot alive, but most of them were hurt. He was trying to get his friend Jack up when he heard an unfamiliar voice that sounded as if it belonged to a little girl say "need a hand?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! How'd you all enjoy that last chapter (don't answer that). I'm sure all of you could tell that that little girl was Hermione. I'm just kidding. Yeah, don't blame me for my stupid jokes, I'm tired, and… yeah. Well, without further ado, LET'S READ!_**

When Kyle looked towards who had made the sound, he saw a little girl that looked to be only about fourteen or fifteen. She was wearing a red cloak, and she was holding a gigantic scythe that looked too heavy for a girl of her age to carry it. Why, it looked too big for anyone to carry it. "Um, hi" was what Kyle said to scythe girl, trying to get his thoughts straight. "Hi!" the girl said in a very bright and cheerful voice, almost as if getting giant monsters to attack you was normal here. Then he said "could you help me find the rest of my squad" for he was responsible for his squad, and over the years, they had come to grow into something almost like a family. She said she would, and she started up a little conversation with very little conversing for him. He asked her "what's your name?" "Ruby Rose" she answered his question with pride, almost, as she stopped talking and moving for a few seconds and stared up at the sky. He looked up and then he realized that the moon looked like it was shattering into millions of pieces. "What happened to the moon?" he asked while they were staring at the sky. Then Ruby replied with a "no one knows, it's been like that forever." And that was the end of their conversation. For 5 minutes. Then Ruby asked Kyle what his name was, and he decided that she might not understand the terms UNSC, Ogre, Golem, et cetera. He just said "my name's Kyle, and I work in the military" which she just said "Okay!" to for some reason. While they were walking, they saw a monster attacking the rest of his squad, and he could see blood all over the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! That was not really much of a cliffhanger, which I know most of you guys like. Anyways, I'm having a lot of fun doing this, so I hope you guys like reading it as much as I like typing it. And I have just one thing to say. Anyone can be an author. I started just by reading some other peoples stories and I had ideas about what it would be like to put them into stories. So just remember, if you want to, you can do this cuz' I'm only in 9_****_th_********_grade. Anyways, LET'S READ!_**

_"__Jorge, don't do this." "I'm sorry Kyle, but I've got to. It's the only way to save reach. "Then why won't you let me do it?" "Because…" Jorge then picks me up and walks us over to the edge of the corvette. "Reach has been good to me, and it's time to return the favor. Jorge's face turns to a frown and then he throws me out the corvette. After just about ten seconds of falling, the corvette blows up and that sends me hurtling down to Reach as fast as lightning. I give just one sob before I land_

"NOOO!" Kyle yells as he sees his squad getting destroyed by the monster. He rushes in and stabs it in the back with one of his energy swords. As it tries to hit him he jumps back with a backflip and starts getting his sniper rifle and shoots it in the face once. The monster is then dead on the ground, with purple blood pouring out of it. Kyle helps his squad with some medical issues, while Ruby watches, and when they are all ready, Kyle sees that most of the wounds were from the fall. Ruby tells them that they have some shelter were they can rest, and they happily oblige to go there. Once they get there, they have a lot of questions to ask.


End file.
